Nightmare
by AbcEasyAs123
Summary: Summary: Jane has a nightmare about Lisbon being shot. He knows it was only a dream and he shouldn't worry, but all he can think about is making sure she's OK. '"Jane! What the hell do you think-" She was interrupted with Jane colliding with her in a crushing hug. She was knocked slightly back into her apartment but Jane managed to balance them...'


**Summary: Jane has a nightmare about Lisbon being shot. He knows it was only a dream and he shouldn't worry, but all he can think about is making sure she's OK. **

**AN: Just a random One-shot I found on my laptop I wrote when Jane first joins the FBI. Hope you like :))**

* * *

Jane writhed almost violently on his couch in FBI, whimpering all the while.

_"Lisbon!" He shouted, the sound echoing around a dirty old alleyway._

_He turned multiple times, trying to figure out where the gunshot had come from. Every noise he heard deafened him, making him wince. Then he heard sirens. He ran towards the sound, only to be met with a brick wall, a dead end. He turned back around only to find that everything had changed, the walls of the alley way looking like they would go on forever._

_ He stood still, listening intently for any noises that would lead him out of this nightmare. His ears pricked up when he heard a faint 'Jane'. Opening his eyes, he sprinted for the corner ahead of him, turning to see Lisbon, his Teresa Lisbon, laying on the stone cold ground. _

_She had a bullet wound in her stomach, the red liquid seeping out and staining her shirt a dirty colour. Jane bit back a sob. From what he'd learned from the police, he stripped off his jacket and balled it up, applying pressure on her wound to try and prevent the blood flow. It was no use. She wouldn't survive long without medical attention and the sirens seemed to be getting further and further away.__The colour had drained from her face and pain contorting it. _

_"Hold on Teresa, help is coming I promise" Jane whispered, tears spilling over their barrier down his cheeks. Lisbon's hand found his arm and traced it down to hold his hand weakly. "Jane... Jane, I-" she was cut off as her hand went limp, her eyes fluttering closed. "Teresa?" Jane's voice cracked, unable to contain his emotions as hot tears flowed freely down his face._

"NO!" Jane jerked up, soaked in sweat and tears.

He was panting hard, almost unable to breathe. It took him a full minute to find his bearings, realising he was sat up on his couch in FBI.

"Jane?" The familiar voice made Jane flinch terribly. Abbott stood meters away from him, approaching him as if he were a cornered animal. Jane still hadn't caught his breath back and he swallowed thickly, looking at Abbott, Abbott's expression laced with concern.

"Where's Lisbon?" He asked, his breathing beginning to normalise. Abbott's brow furrowed, had Jane been having a nightmare about Lisbon?

"Um, she's probably at home, sleeping. It's still pretty early." Abbott took a moment to look at Jane then said, "Are you alright?"

Jane took a moment to look around, his eyes finding a clock which read 5:07. He wasted no time in stumbling off his couch, walking to the elevator, straight past Abbott.

"I'll be fine." He said simply as the elevator doors slid shut, leaving a dumbfound Abbott in his absence. Jane got in his car and didn't stop until he was at Lisbon's house, knocking at her front door. He didn't stop knocking until she was opening the door, glaring at him.

"Jane! What the hell do you think-" She was interrupted with Jane colliding with her in a crushing hug. She was knocked slightly back into her apartment but Jane managed to balance them. He buried his face into her shoulder and Lisbon could feel his tears soak into her pyjama top.

"Jane?" she asked softly, pulling back from the hug to look into his eyes. They bore into hers, his blue into her green. He stepped back, suddenly well aware that he had just turned up on her doorstep for no reason, just to make sure she was OK. And she was OK. Here, breathing. Not shot in an alleyway.

He dare not speak, just in case his voice betrayed him, and could only offer a glum expression. Lisbon hadn't seen him look so lost...so broken for a while, not since Red John. He took another step backwards and Lisbon grabbed his hand, stilling him to make sure he wasn't trying to leave.

"Common." She said, leading him into her house by the hand. He swallowed again, letting her take him into the house. Lisbon noted that Jane looked exhausted. She'll talk to him in the morning, if he'd let her, but for now they both needed to get extra sleep before work, which was only in a couple of hours. With the hand that wasn't holding Jane's, Lisbon turned on a side lamp on her coffee table, illuminating the room softly. She sat them both down on the couch, then reached behind her for a blanket that was draped over the back, handing it to him.

"Thanks." He spoke finally. She knew he was thanking her for more than a blanket so she smiled at him and stood up. But he didn't let go of her hand. "Could you.." He trailed off, knowing he'd asked to much of her already as he'd intruded on her sleep. He let go of her hand suddenly and smiled that fake smile of his. She hated that. "Thanks." he repeated, slipping off his shoes. Lisbon was no mentalist, but she's known him long enough to know his smiles, and when he was hiding his feelings.

"Jane." she said, but he looked down, focusing his attention on his hands. "Patrick," this turned his attention. "You know I'd do anything for you. I'll stay if you want." She said, sitting back down. Jane's features washed over with guilt, he hated being weak and he hated being a nuisance, well, most of the time. Lisbon settled into her couch. "Go to sleep Patrick."

And with that, Jane lay down, his head resting in Lisbon's lap. Her hand went to his hair, soothing him anyway she could. He was asleep in a matter of minutes, Lisbon listening to the sound of his even breathing. She too dozed off again. She knew she was going to ache like hell in the morning, she wasn't exactly in the most comfortable position in the world. That didn't matter though, all that mattered was that Jane was OK. Whatever had upset him, he probably wouldn't want to talk about, but she would still try and make him feel better in any way. That's what partners are for.

**Bit OOC, but I hope you liked it :))**


End file.
